1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a so-called multifocal camera which can image on one photosensitive device (an imaging device a film and the like) by changing at least two optical systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been known a camera configuration in which, in order to prevent a switching operation of a T (telephoto).revreaction.W (wide) optical system during photographing, a signal from a T.revreaction.W switch member is input to a system controller which determines if the situation is favorable fox actually switching the T.revreaction.W optical system, without directly coupling the T.revreaction.W switch member with the switching mechanism of the T.revreaction.W optical system. According to this configuration, even when the T.revreaction.W switch member is operated during photographing, it is possible to prevent the recording of an abnormal image by not performing the actual switching of the T.revreaction.W optical system.
In the prior art, however, the T.revreaction.W switch member is not directly connected to the switching mechanism of the T.revreaction.W optical system, but is connected to an actuator (a motor) which is used for switching the mechanism of the T.revreaction.W optical system.
However, this approach is more expensive than mechanically coupling the T.revreaction.W switch member to the switching mechanism of the optical system.
Also, since battery energy is utilized for operation of the T.revreaction.W switching mechanism, the number of frames capable of being photographed by one set of batteries is reduced. In an extreme case, a battery may be used up by repeated T.revreaction.W switching operations.
Futhermore, when it is intended to perform T.revreaction.W switching during successive photographs, it is necessary to lift a finger from the shutter release button, then activate the T.revreaction.W switch member, and subsequently press the shutter release button again.